1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device including multiple antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, demands for mobile communication services have been growing exponentially as mobile communication systems develop rapidly. Especially, as the demands for services using a wireless communication increase, the use of electronic devices including a wireless communication module is become increasingly common.
With the wireless communication technology, a variety of types of information, such as a text, an image, a video, a voice, etc., are transmitted and received. The wireless communication technology is evolving to enable more information to be transmitted and received faster. Along with the development of the wireless communication technology, electronic devices that are able to communicate wirelessly, such as a smartphone, a tablet, etc., provide services using a communication function of digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB), a global positioning system (GPS), Wi-Fi, long-term evolution (LTE), and the like. The electronic device includes at least one antenna to provide services as such. As a result, the number of frequency bands required to provide various services using the wireless communications increases. Accordingly, the electronic device requires a plurality of antennas. However, in a case that the multiple antennas are disposed in a limited space of the electronic device, which is lightweight, thin, short in length, and small in size, it is difficult to secure an isolation between antennas. Therefore, radiation performance of the antenna is deteriorated due to interference occurring between the antennas, and it is difficult to optimize a resonance formation in a desired frequency band.